


[Podfic] Friendship Survives

by froggyfun365



Category: Harper's Island
Genre: Alternate Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Abby would have stayed? What if she learned how to forgive Henry and let friendship survive? (A look at an alternative ending to Harper's Island)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Friendship Survives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendship Survives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/106959) by JuliaBoon. 



> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (20 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/jsd3rije26e86j86rzpxss7u18g9xljy). Duration: 00:02:09, 1.97 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
